User talk:Oblivion1001
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Clove1001 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Julian Espinoza (Talk) 22:30, September 30, 2011 Just so u know If u ever need to talk about ur problems to someone, u can come to me-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 22:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Clove1001, My name is Renee7 and I am currently reaping for my very first hunger games could I please use your tributes or some of them in it??? Renee7 03:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, its me Renee7, What do you mean by you will give them to me tomorrow, I don't mean to sound rude but can't I just add them to the tributes or what? LOL thanks for letting me use them. Renee7 03:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Renee7 again for the third time LOL, Thanks for supporting the games I understand now, I also like the company of nice and friendly users. Your tributes are awsome can't wait, 03:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Renee7 Hi again, Its cool Clovie you can call me Reenie, I live in Australia so we will probaly have to exchange messages when its day for both of us like 6 in the everning/morning etc. But cool let's be friends, Thanks again Renee7 03:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Catagories To add a catagory go to the bottom of your tributes page and click 'add catagory' then type the catagory you want to add. I added Cotto and Dimitee (sorry can't spell his name right) to a new catagory: Clove1001's Tributes, as an example. As for the 'people who won't ally with the careers' catagory that is only for tributes from career districts who won't ally with them. Hope this helps! Oh yeah, and I just make my banners on paint. I'll make one for you if you ask. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 14:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know you had more than three pages for tributes, and I was just stupid and didn't think to put Ryley in the catagory. And I hate to say this please don't get mad, but she doesn't count as a victor by our standards. I think she has to win someone else's games, but I expect she will. She'd certainly get far in my games (hint hint, put her in my next games :D) Sorry. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 14:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what you want me to write back (????) You'll have a victor soon, you just have to be patient. It was two months before I had my first victor and I'm at 4 (possibly 5 soon) now. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 14:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi I couldn't help but see what you wrote on Tag Along Pam's talk page (yes I snooped sorry) and were you refering to Mehaw's ****ing Hunger Games? Cause I hate that guy. So much. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 15:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... I hate that kid a lot: http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tiki_tooki/Tiki_tooki%60s_Tribute_Awards You might have to scroll down to see what he wrote about me. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 15:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 15:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Banner I just use paint. Really, it's that easy. I use google images for the pictures and put the tributes on top of them. I have to go now though. -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 15:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Its me Reenie, Just replying to the message that you wanted someone to talk to I'm here know matter what it is, Oh and PS could you please post the tributes for my games soon thx bye Hi again, Clovie I rushed a little because I had to go for breakfast. But you said in a previous message you wanted someone to talk to well I'm here just to let you know, Talk soon?Renee7 21:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Me again, You live in America right?, Because I live in Australia and its 8am here, LOL Reenie- Renee7 22:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey its me Reenie, If you don't want to say where you live its okay it won't hurt our friendship, Its okay if you don't want to give out your info I never do except sometimes I say my name is Renee or I live in Australia, So Smile its okay So don't feel like you have to because you don't Renee7 22:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, On a blog post you said that your friend was a little mean to you, did you mean me??? Renee7 22:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi dere I don't have a regular-Hunger Games wiki account :( So sad. Can we speak on this wiki? And I'm Gloria, btw. Is your name Clove in real life? Thats so cool! Are you also in Middle School? Being cyberfriends would be nice :}. And its cool, I don't even like putting my address down for, like, Amazon. I'll tell that I'm from Texas, though. It'd be nice to be friends with someone "foreign." Haha. I love people with different cultures. They're so fascinating. Re: Next Games No. But I can certainly put Ryley in my next games :D -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 01:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I knew you meant your tributes, I was just being sarcastic :P -JayJay78: Scorpius, Twinkle, Grass, Zett....Go Kick Some Butt. 01:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC)